Mother of Existence
Summary The being known as Mother is the creator of the universe. There is no being greater than she, and her powers appear to be limitless. She is known as Mother to her children, of which there are more than there are numbers, but she is neither male nor female. In fact, she often appears as males if the situation suits her. She has appeared as many forms throughout the ages and can appear differently to different people simultaneously. Of her countless children, her two greatest disappointments were entrusted with the planet Earth. These two beings, whom we know as God and Satan, have squabbled and fought for ages. Their incessant bickering developed into complete hatred for one another and eventually all out war. Ordinarily, Mother would have allowed them to continue fighting as they saw fit (as she rarely gets involved with the affairs of her children). These two petty and hateful children, however, despite their never-ending feud managed to create something beautiful and wholly unique in the universe – mankind. Mankind was created by God to serve his will, but his creation was tainted by his hateful brother Satan. Man was given free will so as to disobey God’s commands. The combined influence of both God and Satan led to the unique creation that is a human being - a creature capable of boundless artistic expression and limitless love, a creature which Mother deemed important enough to protect personally. During Armaggedon, she appears to Spawn in the guise of the Man of Miracles, acting as his guide so that he may fulfill his role of stopping the Apocalypse and saving humanity from the forces of her two children. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely higher Name: Doesn't have a real name. Known as The Mother of Existence, The Man of Miracles, The Mother, The Father, God, Mother of Miracles, Mother of Creation, The Keeper of the Greenworld, The Greenlady, Mother Earth, Mother Gazer, Gaea, Kali, The Goddess of Destruction, Jesus Christ, Sir Lancelot Origin: Image Comics Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as either male or female Age: Older than Time itself. Predates all creation. Classification: Supreme Deity, Mother of all things Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Healing/Resurrecting, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Creation, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Life Force Absorption, Intangibility, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Power Nullification, Technology Manipulation, Psychometry, Transmutation, Clairvoyance, BFR, Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Empowerment, Summoning, Magic, Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Holy Manipulation, Invisibility, Earth Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), and more Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, likely higher (Is one with creation, everything that ever was or will be, which includes infinite timelines and higher levels of existence, but the number of dimensions are unclear. Created infinite number of her childrens, each one of them is comparable to God and Satan) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely higher Durability: At least Multiverse level+, likely higher Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+, likely higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Not Fully Omniscient. Bound by complex and arbitrary rules that she herself created. Apparently capable of being banished from Earth. Gallery Mother of Existence 3.jpg Mother Children Spawn.jpg Man of Miracles Full.jpg|''The Man of Miracles'' Keeper of Greenworld.jpg|''The Keeper of the Greenworld'' Greenlady Full.jpg|''The Greenlady'' Kali Spawn.jpg|''Kali, The Goddess of Destruction'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size-Shifters Category:Healers Category:Silence Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Plant Users Category:Holy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Spawn (Comics)